onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chapter 758
The Gregorian Calendar Let's look at the facts - Is it September 1st? If you answer no, then the unreleased content tag applies. It is not actually released. It's a leak. Please learn the days of the week Monsieur Terror. Mr. Whatever (talk) 23:49, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Talk:Chapter 723 Chapter is out once it is in English. That's how we do it on the wiki. It doesn't matter if there's a leak. The articles wouldn't exist if the chapters were not out somewhere. SeaTerror (talk) 00:09, August 30, 2014 (UTC) We get them a week before they hit the stands, which is why you see the publishing date, not the date it was put on the internet. 00:40, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Not which way you are going with that comment, DP. SeaTerror (talk) 00:48, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Chapter is not out. It's a leak. Therefore it isn't officially released, and the template applies. I know the difference between publishing date and leak dates. The fact still remains... is it September 1st? If not, then it is simply an unreleased entity. No way around it. Mr. Whatever (talk) 01:07, August 30, 2014 (UTC) If we got episodes early too we wouldn't use it on them either. SeaTerror (talk) 01:14, August 30, 2014 (UTC) We would since they're... leaks. :) So can you prove that it's September 1st yet? I'm ready to hear you bullshit your way through this one. Mr. Whatever (talk) 01:18, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Not my fault you're too stupid to understand that once it is out in English they are counted as released. SeaTerror (talk) 01:42, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Lol at resorting to insults. Why are you unbanned again? I'll state it again. It's a leak. It isn't actually out yet. Look at the date on the page. Then look at the date at the bottom right side of your computer. Then realize that the date on your computer is not the day of, or the day after September 1st. I tried to explain that to you in the simplest possible way, but if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to ask and I will explain it again and again. 9/1/14, those are the numbers you are looking for just in case you don't know how to count. Mr. Whatever (talk) 02:16, August 30, 2014 (UTC) No need to resort to childish insults. The problem seems to be a dispute of definition. One part defines "release date" as the date of actual release, i.e. not the leaked release date, while the counter-part defines it as the moment we can read it in English, i.e. the leaked release date. While I do believe that it should be the former of these two with the actual release date on the template enhancing this argument, there is no way of solving the issue by just spouting insults at each other. I don't think a poll should be necessary, so could we all just give good arguments to convince one another instead of thinking ourselves correct from the beginning? If the chapter isn't out, then all the content needs to be removed from the page. If it is, stop whining. Simple. 12:06, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I don't see how categorizing it as Unreleased hurts us in any way. But keep that goddamn unreleased content template off of the page (if we still have it, I forget how that poll went). We don't need a big box at the top of a page telling us not to add information that's not cited to something we've already seen in its entirety. 13:35, August 30, 2014 (UTC) For chapters, the meaning of the template is more like "the Japanese version of this chapter isn't publicly available, so take related to the chapter based on shitty translations with a grain of salt". Klobis wasn't putting the template up when the RAW was coming out before the official release on Monday (or before the english scanlations, when that was happening). 14:26, August 30, 2014 (UTC) What Zodiaque said. Mangapanda and Mangastream have time and time again given the wiki trouble, and when the actual raw comes out, or the Viz version, we get actual confirmation, and fix the mistakes that those crappy translations make. That's why the template needs to be there too. Mr. Whatever (talk) 19:00, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Zodiaque, Mr. Whatever. That is what I think. --Klobis (talk) 01:53, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Then let's just make a new template for chapters where the RAW isn't out yet, rather than leave the vague unreleased template up. There's plenty of content in spoiled chapters we can totally post about that aren't translation-based. 17:56, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't really need to be a new template, we can just make it so that if the the "chapter" parameter is there, the line says something different. or something like that. 18:09, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, that totally works for me. 18:13, August 31, 2014 (UTC) We don't need the template at all. I'll keep removing it. The majority is against it anyway. Besides that line is really stupid since by the logic of that line we should add it to every single page that doesn't use something from Viz or Funimation. SeaTerror (talk) 18:13, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Ok, maybe it needs a slight re-wording. How about something like "Information is based on english translations and cannot be relied upon as there is no access to the original Japanese work at this time." or something like that? Feel free to get that point across in a less wordy way. 18:19, August 31, 2014 (UTC) You already said why we don't need it at all. We don't need a template that says it's unreleased when we already have all the information. It's only supposed to be used for stuff that's completely unreleased like episode titles. We wouldn't use it there if we could get episodes a week early either. SeaTerror (talk) 19:54, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Ignoring ST's silliness, I like the template. Let's use it. Mr. Whatever (talk) 20:15, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Also, the majority that has posted is for the template. Only you and DP are against it. If you continue to remove it after more discussion... you'll just be banned. Mr. Whatever (talk) 20:19, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't matter who has posted it matters who's against it in general. Staw is on vacation but has repeatedly removed it so he would comment when he gets back. Others have also removed it who haven't commented here like Meganoide or Besty. SeaTerror (talk) 20:26, August 31, 2014 (UTC) If they do not post, they are not represented. It's really that simple. Mr. Whatever (talk) 20:27, August 31, 2014 (UTC) What a fail troll comment. SeaTerror (talk) 20:27, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Please do not post irrelevant comments. That's considered spam. Mr. Whatever (talk) 20:28, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Keeping the trolling up doesn't make your side look any better. Especially when it ignores points made. SeaTerror (talk) 20:39, August 31, 2014 (UTC) I'll ask you once more. Please keep the discussion on topic. This is a discussion about the unreleased content, not about the concept of trolling that you do not know. Mr. Whatever (talk) 20:45, August 31, 2014 (UTC) We interrupt this bitching to bring you Ryu's two cents. To put it simply, I am against the template. Don't think it's unanimous. You cannot use majority rules without a poll in this particular case. You may now resume comparing each other's dick sizes or whatever this forum has become... 20:50, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Didn't say I was using majority rules, but thanks for adding your comment. Now what you think about it actually counts. Now, I'd like you to explain "why" you don't like the template. What does it hurt? Mr. Whatever (talk) 20:53, August 31, 2014 (UTC) In the past five minutes, I've gone back and forth, switching sides, trying to decide if I'm for this thing or not. Ultimately, I've concluded that it makes no difference whatsoever. The template says nothing and is unnecessary. But, if others feel it's important information to add, then hey. No skin off my back. So I've decided to revoke my vote entirely. There is no consequence of to having it or not, it's just whichever side wants to work the hardest at adding or removing a tiny little disclaimer. 16:55, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Okay... so it's now 2-5, in favor of the template. Mr. Whatever (talk) 17:59, September 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm against the template too. 20:51, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Reason why please? Mr. Whatever (talk) 22:09, September 1, 2014 (UTC) I know I'm not usually here a lot (despite me being the resident old geezer of this wiki), but I think that this template is just unnecessary and adding it to so many articles would be too tedious. Anyway that's my two cents. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 05:26, September 2, 2014 (UTC) That template is a really terrible idea. From a marketing standpoint, you should NEVER acknowledge your own shortcomings. It's pointless and makes us look like incompetent lemmings. It's redundant, like the rest of the unreleased content templates, but I digress. It's been the policy NOT to post spoilers until the chapter has been translated and released online. As for the other thing, it's technically unreleased due to its unavailability in its intended format, aka the magazine. It'll just confuse people if we contradict ourselves by saying it's available to the public after listing the publishing date. A simple tweaking with a little rewording of the current redundant unreleased content template is all we need to do in order to end this farce. 06:11, September 2, 2014 (UTC) DP we don't need this template at all used on chapter pages. It doesn't belong since we get the information early which counts as released on the wiki. SeaTerror (talk) 06:15, September 2, 2014 (UTC) That's 3-6 now in favor. Beast. It gets added to 1 article per week. There's nothing tedious about it. Mr. Whatever (talk) 14:49, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey guys, let's check out the maturity of OP Wikia admin of the year, DancePowderer: http://puu.sh/bjeu2/8ea37d3097.png Mr. Whatever (talk) 03:38, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Can the page be unlocked so the cover can be put up? There's no reason to edit war since the chapter's out in Japan. 08:25, September 3, 2014 (UTC) So should we poll this issue elsewhere or something? 15:51, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Move the discussion to a forum, and then make the poll. Mr. Whatever (talk) 20:21, September 6, 2014 (UTC)